


[PODFIC] must be a dream

by ivyns



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Semi-Verbal Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyns/pseuds/ivyns
Summary: "Everything was still, stale. All the things that made it harder for Derrick to rest at night, made it easier to find his sleep-of-the-dead in small moments in the here and there, surrounded by sound (friends in the foyer—the CD skips—I remember laughing with them). He could do nothing but stare (staring at a telephone, staring at a Telephone) off into space, spending all his mental effort on staying a quiet, comfortable place for Sebastian to rest his head.Until Seb started shaking."
Relationships: Sebastian Telephone/Derrick Krueger
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	[PODFIC] must be a dream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [must be a dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276518) by [crookedsaint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedsaint/pseuds/crookedsaint). 



**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/g4l562sclhel79p/must%20be%20a%20dream%20podfic%20assembled%202am%20copy.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [must be a dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276518)

**Author:** crookedsaint

**Reader:** [ivyns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyns)

**Length:** 8 minutes

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/g4l562sclhel79p/must%20be%20a%20dream%20podfic%20assembled%202am%20copy.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Music:  
> like real people do by hozier, friends in the foyer by valleyheart, staring at a telephone by stephen day, telephone wire from fun home, enough to go by by vienna teng, burning for you by blue oyster cult, the man on the burning tightrope by firewater, things we lost in the fire by bastille, fire fire by steam powered giraffe, end of the world as covered by great big sea, you worry me by nathaniel rateliff, telephone line by elo, opening ceremony from chess, dark days indeed by firewater, too late by the happy fits, drink by the happy fits, easy to love by couch, are you there? from bare: a pop opera, autoclave by the mountain goats, pierre & natasha from natasha pierre and the great comet of 1812, halcyon by the paper kites
> 
> Sound Effects:  
> Dial tone by hyderpotter on Freesound.org  
> Clicking by nicStage on Freesound.org  
> Background hum and audio distortion was done by myself


End file.
